


Traveling Soldier

by CSwivel



Series: Eruri Short Stories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSwivel/pseuds/CSwivel
Summary: Hands grip his thighs, lips kiss up his neck.





	Traveling Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a canonverse one-shot

Hands grip his thighs, lips kiss up his neck.

The man's breath blows hot against his skin and it makes him shiver. The hands on his thighs move up until they reach the center of his legs, undoing the button of his slacks to pull them down and palm him through his underwear. He gasps wetly, his fingers digging into the fabric of the other man's shirt and pulling the buttons open hurriedly.

The man sits up abruptly and takes the rest of his shirt off along with his pants. He can feel his pants being pulled down too, along with his underwear. The fabric is worked off his legs slowly and he shivers because he can feel the man's fingers grazing his skin as he pulls the garments off.

He doesn't even know this man's name but he wants to. He's pretty sure that the man may have told him before hand but he's already forgotten. He can't remember anything, not when he's so distracted by the perfect body in front of him. Perfect six pack, firm muscles that glisten in the darkness of the room.

His back arches when he feels the man's tongue lick a broad stripe up the underside of his cock to suck sharply at the head, drawing another gasp out of him. His fingers tangle in strands of hair when he reaches down, encouraging the stranger to keep going. He opens his legs wider and eventually he feels a finger at his entrance that circles for a few seconds before pushing in, quickly followed by a second.

He bites his lip to keep in his sounds but he knows that by the time the man actually enters him, it will be impossible.

One of his hands tangles and grips tightly to the sheets of the bed, his toes curling into the fabric as the man continues to suck him off and finger him, hitting his prostate and milking it for all its worth. He does let out a moan that time, one that vibrates deep in his chest.

A full body shiver racks through him and he bites his lip, trying to keep at least some of his composure. He knows that that won't last long, especially when the stranger moves his tongue down even further and laps at his rim, making him jerk his hips up into the man's mouth even though it's a helpless effort, what with the hand that lays firmly on his stomach to keep him still.

"Please..." He pleads, whining the word out of his mouth and moaning directly afterwards.

He gets excited when the other man listens and he opens his legs further so that the man's hips fit snugly against his. They share a wet and messy kiss, drool dribbling over the corners of their mouths, tongues dancing a delicate rhythm that seems oddly familiar to both.

He breaks the kiss with a moan when the man pushes into him with a cock slick with spit, his thighs clenching around his partner's hips and his ankles locking at the small of the man's back.

"You feel so good." The man rumbles in his ear, shallowly thrusting into him with circular motions. It's the first words that that man has said to him since they stepped foot in his bedroom and he'd be lying if the sentence didn't send a jolt of warmth down to the pit of his stomach.

He moans back as acknowledgement to the words, rolling his hips back up to meet the other man's, his head resting back on the pillow as lips kiss under his jaw and his back arches so hard it hurts. He can tell that the man is enjoying himself too, if the way his features twist with pleasure and the rhythm of his hips speeding up is any indication.

"Harder." He breathes out, his fingers digging into the man's shoulders, leaving red crescents and marks in his wake. He pulls the stranger as close to him as he can, reveling in the way his partner's skin feels pressed against his. He basks in the warmth and comfort brought by the other man's embrace, the way that they move like lovers who have done this with each other plenty of times before.

The head of his cock brushes against the man's stomach with each thrust and he knows he won't last long, his sounds getting louder and the heat in his belly growing with each movement.

He doesn't get a chance to warn the stranger when he's about to come because it hits him out of nowhere. He throws his head back and his mouth opens in a silent scream, his back arching off the bed and his toes curling, his fists clenching. His ass clenches too, a bit harder than he'd intended, which inevitably causes the man to come as well, a deep groan vibrating through him.

The stranger keeps thrusting until the aftershocks pass and then he pulls out, rolling over to the other side of the bed. He turns his head in the strangers direction, his chest falling rapidly as he pants heavily. He moves forward before he can stop himself, wrapping a hand around the man's chest and waist and snuggling in. He can hear the man hold his breath before it starts up again and he feels a hand move to his shoulder, holding him as he drifts off.

* * *

* * *

 

The morning sunlight streams through his bedroom window and he squints against it, a headache prominent in the back of his mind from the alcohol he drank yesterday.

He takes a moment to steady himself and gather his bearings and when he does he remembers the events from last night, especially the handsome stranger he met in the bar. He also remembers the sex, which was amazing considering they were both a little drunk.

It would also explain why there's a random phone on his nightstand that isn't his, along with the sound of shuffling fabric that he's not causing. He can feel the mattress dip as the other man gets up and starts walking around the room, no doubt gathering his clothes.

When the man's frame comes into view he's a bit baffled because of the man's looks: striking blue eyes that pierce right through him, messy blonde hair that was once perfectly styled, the sharp features of his face. He really scored well here.

He sees that the man is putting all of clothes back on with caution and he realizes that the man is trying to sneak away. He grabs the phone from the nightstand.

Once the man has all of his clothes back on he starts to pat his pockets and look around frantically and he has to hold in a laugh as he sits up slowly with the phone dangling from his hands. "You honestly didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?" He says.

The stranger jumps and turns to face him, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I'm sorry?" The man says, holding his hands up by his sides and shrugging.

He finds himself chuckling, holding the phone out for the stranger to take. "I wouldn't let you go so soon after what happened last night." He says flirtatiously.

He can see the man's cheeks reddening ever so slightly, his fingers reaching out to take his phone back. Just before the blonde can get his phone he pulls it away, biting his lip and saying, "I'll only give it back if you promise to give me your number and call me later."

The man freezes, his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide. "Um...I can't."

He sighs and rolls his eyes, "I'm not looking for a one night stand here. That's not why I brought you back to my place and that's not why I had sex with you."

A sad and provoked expression crossed the man's face. "I'd love to call you but...I can't."

He rolls his eyes. "Give me a legitimate excuse, then."

The man bites his lip and looks around the room, a troubled furrow to his brow and a frown on his lips. "I...I'm deploying out today. I'm a Marine."

His eyes widen so much that they almost pop right out of his head. "Are you serious?" The man gives a small nod and averts his gaze, looking anywhere but at him.

It all makes sense to him now. It all makes sense because he understands what the man was doing at that bar in the first place, he understands why the blonde wanted to leave so quickly. He was meant to be used as a last fuck before this man had to leave and be gone for how many months, as a false goodbye from a false lover. But as he realizes this, he realizes that that isn't what he wants to be.

"Don't they have phones at the bases though?" He asks, hoping that there's some way he can contact this man while he's gone.

"Yes, but-" the man starts, getting quickly cut off.

"Then use those. I want to know when I can see you again." He says, his tone completely serious and he can tell that the man is a bit taken aback.

"I come back six months from now." The man announces, finally looking him in the eyes.

He nods and gets up from the bed, quickly slipping on some clothes before he says, "I'll drive you to the airport."

They leave his house quickly and he's directed to an apartment complex where the man gets his bags, putting them into the back seat.

The drive to the airport is eerily quiet and he wants to say something but he doesn't know what to say. He decides with something simple.

"My name is Levi, by the way."

"Erwin." The man, Erwin, responds.

The rest of the ride is quiet except for the sound of car horns honking outside and the hustle and bustle of the busy streets. He can tell that Erwin is uncomfortable, if the way he continuously fidgets is any indication, but he lets it happened, amused by the larger man's actions.

He follows Erwin all the way to customs, guessing that he can't follow the other man any further. They stop in front of each other and Levi has to look up to see Erwin's eyes. He can see emotions hidden in them but he can't decide which ones. It's probably somewhere between happiness because Levi cares enough to wait six months to see him again, and sadness because they have to wait so long.

He steps forward before he can help himself, pulling Erwin into a tight hug and keeping him there. He has to admit that he doesn't want to let go, he doesn't want to wait, because he wants to see Erwin again, and soon. He wants to feel the other man's arms around him, wants to hear the other man's low baritone whispered in his ear. He guesses that he will get to hear Erwin's voice over the phone but he knows that it won't be the same.

"I guess I'll see you in six months then." He announces, pulling away from Erwin's chest. He's stopped though, still held by the other man but at a farther distance so they can see each others faces.

"We're allowed one call a month, so expect one from me." Erwin replies, letting his lips curl up into a small smile. It's the first time Levi sees him smile and he just grows more impatient for Erwin return.

"I'm looking forward to it." Levi says, giving a small smile back. they both go silent for a long time, just standing there, wrapped up in each other. Levi doesn't think that's he's ever bonded with a stranger as much as he has with Erwin but he finds that he doesn't mind. His heart flutters wildly in his chest and he knows that he's going to be antsy for the next six months.

"Thank you, Levi." Erwin says out of the silence, moving his head down and placing a kiss on Levi's unsuspecting lips. Levi blushes because he's just met Erwin but they're already acting like a couple. He doesn't answer Erwin, but he knows that the man understands his answer.

"I guess I'll see you around." He says as they finally part, his heart sinking low in his chest because he doesn't want Erwin to leave.

"Yeah, I guess so." Erwin chuckles, giving Levi one last peck on the lips before finally turning around and walking away.

"Stay safe!" He yells after the blonde's retreating form. He can see Erwin turning and looking over his shoulder with a smile on his face before he hears an answer back. "I will!"

"See you around, soldier!" He adds, watching Erwin turn back once more and give a lazy salute.

Levi smiles to himself as he finally sees Erwin's form disappear around a corner. This is going to be the longest six months of his entire life.


End file.
